starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Kasyyyk-The Plan Forms
A RolePlay Log by Ti'ilandria Date June, 2009 Setting Kashyyyk Appearing Ti'ilandria Luke Skywalker Read More Logs at Roleplay Logs :'' The New Republic and the Jedi Order have both come to Kashyyyk to give aid to the Wookies after a devastating terrorist attack. Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris and Luke Skywalker meet up and have a conversation where a plan to counter the radiation begins to form. This log is part of the Scourge of Grishwyrk Village TP. '' With the threat of global nuclear contamination imminent on Kashyyyk, a number of the New Republic’s finest have come together to help the planet and its Wookiee inhabitants. Civilian relief efforts, joined by the support of the NRDF and the Jedi Order, along with some of the brightest minds the Republic has to offer, coming from universities across the faction. A gathering of scientists and technicians, both civilian and military, seem to have gathered beneath the limb of a gigantic tree in one of Rwookrrorro’s upper levels. A myriad of sensor gear has been set up, so that the scientists might study the effects of radiation and nuclear waste that now fills the atmosphere. Many of them wear protective masks and suits. So it is that Luke Skywalker approaches incognito, wearing one of those similar yellow suits which otherwise masks his Jedi nature, save for the fact that he has a brand new, shiny lightsaber dangling from his belt. Stuck inside one of those yellow protective suits is Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris, Lieutenant JG of the NRDF – brilliant is not a word most would use for the young woman, eccentric, however, certainly applies. While the majority of the Brilliant Egos meet, trying to decide what to do, Ti'Ilandria is setting up sensor equipment, trying to get a preliminary reading, futzing with this knob or that, complaining all the while about not being able to work properly in the suit she is wearing. There is a moment where the yellow suited woman pauses, setting down the piece of equipment she is working on, her head shifting around as she glances this way and that. Arms rise up and Ti'Ilandria stares at them before she reaches to remove a glove. But then she stops. “Oh, no you don't. You know, that's just gonna cause trouble. You get exposed, and it's into the sticky tank with ya'. Gah, bacta. Stinkin' stuff. And they need it for people who are already exposed, ya' idiot. 'Sides, ya' got a weddin' soon. Gah!” Shaking her head, the young woman lets out a visible and audible sigh in the suit before lowering her hands and glaring at the sensor equipment. She passes a hand over the piece of hardware as she says, “You want to work on your own since my fingers don't work in these gloves.” It doesn't work, of course. “Jedi mind tricks don’t work on machines.” Luke is grinning behind his facemask, though it is short lived. He stretches his fingers against the stretchy, almost rubber-like fabric of the suit. “Couldn’t they get force fields to protect us from the radiation?” he asks. “I mean, this feels like wearing a big sticky wet noodle or something.” Indeed, the suits are designed to be less baggy, which has the unfortunate effect of clinging a bit too tightly for comfort. Of course, on beings like Luke and Ty, the effect is frankly flattering. But some of the scientists clearly need to adopt more fruitful diet and activity lifestyles. “Wait, don’t tell me,” he quips. “Can’t use force fields because the /sensors/ have to read the data.” He smirks beneath the mask, bitterly. “Guess you can’t win ‘em all.” His face suddenly grows more serious. “How does it look?” he asks, turning his eyes away from the gear so that he might eyeball the discoloration that is slowly filling the Kashyyyk skies. To say that Ti'Ilandria has perfected the petulant expression would be an understatement, and it is this expression she turns upon Luke. “It might if you would stop being so stingy and teach us normal people how to use Jedi mind tricks. Let's just FORGET the fact that I don't have any ability to USE the Force for just a moment, shall we? It'll keep me entertained while how we are going to deal with the situation is debated,” she motions with a wave of her hand towards the scientists. Another deep sigh is given as the young woman's hazel eyes turn towards the skies and her arms cross over her chests, away from the Jedi Grand Master. “I don't like not being able to /feel/ the equipment I am working on. Sometimes, it is just a subtle shift of a knob that is all the difference in the data you gather. And often, you can close your eyes and just feel the the minute ways you need to adjust things, rather than relying too much on your eyes.” Lifting her hand, Ti wriggles her fingers in the protective coating with a bemused smirk on her lips. “For me it's as much by feel as by hearing and by sight, even smell. If I am tasting something, well, then I've gone off the deep end, by the way. Well, more than I have already.” Shaking her head, the young New Republic Fleet Technician then shakes her head. “As for how does it look? Not good. There is a lot of life on this planet,” she notes, her eyes still on the far horizon and the sky. “There will be a lot of life lost. How to minimize that is the problem. Seeding the sky to rain will scar the planet and potentially infect the water table. However, there is no guarantee that the winds will dissipate the radiation to relatively safe background levels any time soon. Someone proposed using capital ship drives to create air currents to help with that. And it almost seemed plausible for a moment. But the pollution that would cause by the sheer amount of ships needed would be just as damaging if not more so than the radiation.” “Stingy?” asks Luke, with a smirk. “Come on, Uklaih and I let you take one of those electostaves to Ziost with you. How can you call that stingy?” He listens then to her bemusings about feeling the equipment, and his head nods in understanding. “If we can bring in some more M-type conduits,” he suggests, “I’ll bet you could detach the sensor arrays, mount them up on one of the limbs or some kind of ballast rigging, then you can shield the control surfaces. Just gotta coat the M-type conduits in durillium so the shields don’t slice through.” When she mentions the status of the skies, however, Luke goes oddly silent. He eyes the sky, seeming thoughtful for a long while. “Hey, I can say whatever I want to say,” notes Ti'Ilandria with a broad grin. “It doesn't mean that it's correct from all points of view, however. How is the old swoop-racer, by the by? And you wouldn't believe who just got assigned to the Rogues. Kenda Darklighter. I'll make sure her ship is well taken care of,” is offered softly to Luke, before the young woman kneels in front of the equipment. Opening up a panel, the woman's hazel eyes narrow as she ponders, a thoughtful hint of a rumble falling from her closed lips. “That's an idea, actually. And it would protect the circuits and conduits from radiation, as well. Don't suppose you could play Mr. Nice Negotiator to get me some durillium since most of it is going to coating critical civilian systems?” “As much as I hate to say this, because it's going to be a huge cost, we should seed the clouds with Trixohydrene,” then offers Ti'Ilandria. “It will help absorb and neutralize some of the radiation before it can become too harmful to the environment, and it will treat any that it carries with it into the water supply.” There is a pause then as the woman looks back over her shoulder towards the scientists and top minds – civilian and military – before looking back to Luke and returning to plug away at the equipment she is setting up, definite hesitation in her at suggesting the idea to people who don't want to hear it. “Is that so?” asks Luke, a grin slightly returning to his face. “Well, she’d better take good care of her ship then, or I’ll have to bust her ego down a few notches. Ranma’s doing well, though I think she might be getting a little bored. I keep promising to take her back out to Toprawa so we can meet with Commander (INSERT NPC NAME HERE FROM ANTARIAN RANGERS), but you know, I’m really just a bad boyfriend with too much on his hands.” He pauses, his face reddening a little. He snorts, then shrugs off the joke, not even sure if she’d see it for what it was. “I can do that,” he agrees. “Durillium really isn’t that hard to come by, it’s just, you know. All the red tape. For something so silly as…” he doesn’t go on. She knows exactly what he’s talking about, anyway. “I’ll get right on that,” he points out. “You know, though, I’d be very interested in picking one of their brains on weather patterns.” He tips his head toward the group of scientists. “It’d be awful risky, but I… sort of have an idea.” He looks toward Ty, squinting at her through his mask. “What if we were able to collect the radiation into one area, without destroying Kashyyyk’s weather patterns?” “Most men don't complain about the size of their girlfriend's shelf ... er... chest,” notes Ti'Ilandria, grinning behind the old mask. “Yeah, Ranma looks well, but bored. Should talk to her again about starting a swoop team. It'll keep her busy when she's not working on the Antarian Rangers,” she notes with a wave of her hand at Luke. “Oh yes, I hear things. Beware the tech in the background, we don't ALWAYS have noice reducers in our ears.” That said, the woman considers, arching an eyebrow upwards as she straightens, one hand on her hip. Reaching out, Ti'Ilandria steps closer to Luke as she looks up at the man, then pokes a finger at his chest. “You are planning something. Can you do that? That would be impressive, to say the least, if you could manage to manipulate the weather in that manner. If you could move the winds to suck the radiation back over the blast site, then use bacta clouds and rain, over the blast site... THAT might be useful. Expensive, very expensive, but potentially do-able. However, manipulating weather patters, might set the rest of the world's weather patterns off spiraling out of control. You'll need to be careful. At least one to control the weather, one to keep an eye on the rest of the weather patterns. It might well take all of the New Jedi Order, though I don't know the logistics about what you can do, to make people feel more at ease, it would take all of them.” Luke laughs heartily at the remarks about his girlfriend, but he leaves it go at that. His eyes brighten and his eyebrows shoot up, as if to say ‘guilty as charged.’ “Incredibly risky, which is why I hesitate even bringing it up. I understand very well the risks involved with modifying a planet’s weather system. It’s possible. Just… risky.” He spreads his arms. “I can join the minds and strengths of many Jedi together, but I am only so strong. It would have to be a cojoined effort…” He stops himself, then grabs Ty by the shoulder, pointing her toward the scientists. “Alright, fine. Let’s go together. You talk with them about your idea, I’ll bring up mine. Maybe if it’s two of us they won’t make us feel too uneducated.” He starts off toward the scientists, taking a lieusurely pace but not letting go of Ty’s shoulder until he’s sure she’s coming with him. “Hello there,” he calls out, his voice tinny as it’s re-amplified through the grille of his radiation suit’s mask. Startled, Ti'Ilandria has no time to protest before Luke is walking her over to the scientists. Once there, however, the woman's eyes widen, and she stiffens under the Jedi Grand Master's hand. If the man chose to read her thoughts, she is purposefully directing them, purposefully slowly thinking in complete words, /YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!/ /I SHOULD KICK YOU IN THE SHIN FOR THIS!/ /I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TALK TO PEOPLE! AAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!/ /Now would be a good time for a helpful visit from a friendly voice in my head... ... ... blast, nothing./ Upon their approach, the group turn to look at the pair. Several sets of eyes, some are multiples in the same head, glance over the shorter of the pair, but take notice of the lightsaber at the Grand Master's waist, and so he has their attention as he greets them. A Cerean steps forward, calm and serene as often his race is, even within the radiation suit. “Grand Master Skywalker, greetings. So good of you and your sister and the rest of the Jedi Order to come to the quick aide of Kashyyyk in this time of trouble,” starts the man in his remodulated voice. “How can we assist you and your Padawan?” “Wha...? Padaw... Oh, no! NO! Sorry, Lieutenant JG Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris, New Republic Defense Force. Lu... the Grand Master just likes to act like an older brother at times, ever since I asked him to give me away at my wedding,” chuckles Ti'Ilandria nervously as she waves her hands back in forth in front of her. Even beneath the odd mask of the suit, red is visibly staining the young woman's cheeks. “Uh... I guess, um... He's just wanting me to be assertive. See, we uh... both ... kinda have an idea, and he thinks I need to present my part.” Luke bows his head to the Cerean scientist, the suit crinkling around his neck and eliciting a slightly annoyed sigh that, fortunately, does not remodulate over the speaker. “The pleasure is mine,” replies Luke. He eyes the patch on the Cerean’s chest, which reads ‘Nu-Bani-Shyrke – Cultural Impact and Sociologist’. He goes silent to let Ti’Ilandria make her own introductions, then pipes up again. “Could you direct us to the radiological, nuclear and atmospheric environmental specialists?” he asks. “I think Lieutenant Di-Inaris and I might have a working idea here, but… well, neither of us hold the appropriate credentials with which to make any sort of proposal to the Senate.” Nu-Bani-Shyrke bows his dome-like head, and gestures with his hand for them to follow. “Certainly. I will direct you to Doctor Antar Bowvich. He is a nuclear scientist from the University on New Alderaan. Also, Grawwwbreck, who is an expert on Kashyyyk’s atmospheric construct and planetary geologist. I do hope you understand Shyriiiwook.” Luke smiles, and chuckles. “Oh yes, I will be able to translate. Thank you.” Smiling, still blushing, Ti'Ilandria bobs her head in a thankful nod, before turning away with Luke. Looking up at the man, the smile fades. “I blame you for anything that comes out of my mouth,” she notes in warning, with a warm tease hidden behind her words. “Also, I'm glad you speak Shyriiwook. I haven't gotten around to learning that one. It's on my list. Along with three to four dozen other languages,” drawls Ti'Ilandria as she moves along, smiling politely as she passes a portly Wroorian assistant. “I should still kick you in the shin for this.” “Yeah, yeah,” murmurs Luke. “Just be careful, you tear this suit and it’ll be your fault I don’t get laid for a week. Ran hates the smell of bacta.” Soon they are brought into the presence of the aforementioned – a tall, aging human scientist named Andar Bowvich, the nuclear specialist. Nearby is Grawwwbreck, an older Wookiee who has lived for well over 100 years. After Nu-Bani-Shyrke makes the introductions, Luke motions toward Ty. “Well, Ensign De-Inaris and I had a couple of ideas. I’m just not sure how feasible they are, or really, how much risk they might pose to Kashyyyk’s biosphere, so, we felt it best to talk with both of you.” He glances toward Ty then, waiting for her to tell Doctor Bowvich about her bacta concept. “I don't blame her,” notes Ti'Ilandria, over her shoulder. Then she glances at Luke, before smiling through the facemask. “And hey, you were the one who said he had too much on his hands. A week's vacation of doing nothing sounds like just what you need,” she warns playfully, before suddenly sobering as the pair are brought before the human and Wookie scientists. “You would make me go first,” is grumbled to the Jedi Grand Master under Ti's breath before she clears her throat and starts to reach up to unconsciously run a hand over her head. Ti stops herself, realizing what a futile gesture it would be in these suits, before drawing her hands behind her back and clasping them there momentarily. “Well, okay, so ... like the Grand Master said, we have been talking and came up with a bit of an idea,” begins the Technician with a nervous glance over her shoulder at Luke, before looking back to scientists with a respectful nod. “And like the Grand Master said, we're not sure of the feasibility of it all. But if the radiation could be localized, say over the blast site itself, and if bacta could be safely vaporized and seeded into cloud form, it might be able to absorb and neutralize the radiation in the atmosphere to safe background levels. As it rains down, it may be able to also absorb and neutralize the radiation at ground zero before infecting the water table. Two nerfs with one stone, so to speak.” Ti'Ilandria licks her lips beneath her clear mask as she looks down then back up to the scientists. “The modifications to an X-wing or an A-wing would be rudimentary for seeding clouds with either bacta or a precipitating agent. And the amount of radiation shielding either fighter has on board currently could withstand sorties into the current radiation cloud and short trips to the blast site. I do not have any doubt that the Star Corps would be willing to volunteer their machines, nor do I doubt that there would be good pilots willing to volunteer for such a mission.” Here's hoping Ti'Ilandria didn't just bite off more than she could chew with Command. Luke has to make a very conscious effort to avoid either smirking at Ti’Ilandria, or to look at her with wide-eyed wonder at the bravery of her request. He also makes it a point not to study the scientists in their responses, choosing instead to quickly pick up the pace after she has finished. “Now,” he says, using his own hands to make gestures, albeit not nearly as many as hers. “A focused, combined team of Jedi Knights and Masters could use the Force to manipulate Kashyyyk’s weather patterns, essentially molding the planet’s weather patterns to collect the radioactive cloudheads into a desired position.” He looks between the scientists as he tries to explain. “Jedi Masters are trained with an ability we call ‘Force Harmony’ – the bonding of minds and strengths. I can dispatch teams of Jedi, their abilities strengthened by Force Harmony, and they can work as a team to shift Kashyyyk’s weather patterns to accomplish the task.” A pause, which is filled by a long gurrrrff of uncertainty from the Wookiee scientist. “The concern I have… is whether such a move might risk serious damage to Kashyyyk’s natural weather patterns.” Dr. Andar Bowvich listens and watches both Luke Skywalker and Lieutenant JG Di-Inaris dispassionately, his stormy grey eyes cold and icy as he does so. The pug nose he holds in his face having been broken at least once is set at a slight, barely noticeable angle, but just enough to give his face an always displeased appearance. “Be that as it may,” notes the man with a wave of his hand, “and Bacta know for it's amazing properties, it would mean using extensive quantities, perhaps even putting the New Republic at quite a shortage for quite some time. I cannot see how, first of all, you could disperse it in such a manner. Secondly, I cannot see how it would even be possible, despite the notoriety of your religion, Grand Master Skywalker, that such a feat as changing weather patterns on a global scale, let alone a localized event, is possible. And while the Bacta may neutralize some of the radiation it will not neutralize all of it. You would need to treat the area multiple times to see any real effect.” continues the man is a rather cultured Coruscanti accent. Ti'Ilandria blinks, her lips desperately trying now to frown at the man with the Coruscanti accent. The accent itself was unmistakable, after all she's known a couple people with it, both rather personable and nice. Hazel eyes narrow, and the young woman holds herself firm, refraining from falling into a tirade and into anger. Instead Ti'Ilandria falls back onto meditation tricks during Docto Bowvich's words, nodding slightly as she listens, waiting for him to pause, before she immediately starts in. “Actually, it's rather simple. Low-temperature vaporators,” she offers. “They use an ionization technique that does not harm the living bacta, and forms it into a mist fine enough to form clouds. You modify an A-wing or an X-wing with an external tank, shielded of course, we don't want the bacta absorbing radiation 'til we want it to, and put the vaporators in place of it's normal armament, and we can form clouds. Then you send in another wing with the precipitating agent, and you form rain. That's ifn' the Jedi even need that part.” Luke holds out his hand to pause the conversation. “We may not have much of a choice. It will be a feat enough, manipulating the air flow and causing the change in patterns without permanently affecting the planet’s indigenous weather patterns.” Grawwwbreck interjects here, his voice howling and barking a bit. Luke turns, nods his head to the wookiee, then translates. “Grawwwbreck says that the best time to do this would be after nightfall. The upper atmosphere cools quickly, creating a more stabilized theater for such an operation.” Luke looks from the Wookiee to Doctor Bowvich, frowning. “Of course, doing this at night is more difficult… and we’ll have to pass the patterns over the unaffected hemisphere to reach the proper location.” After a few more growls from Grawwwbreck, Luke’s shoulders rise and fall with a steadying, deep breath. “Thank you, Grawwwbreck.” He looks back to the others. “He will arrange counsel with the Soverign Leadership of Kashyyyk, who will decide on whether this course of action is wanted or appropriate.” “Grawwwbreck, you can't be seriously considering this nonsense!” exclaims Bowvich with a wave of his hand at Ti'Ilandria and Luke. “You have the leader of a mystical religion that has done nothing bot gotten this galaxy in trouble time and time again. And then you have some /CHILD/ that barely qualifies as an officer in the Defense Force that wasn't here to defend your own planet from this devastating attack! How can you TRUST these people?!” To that, Ti'Ilandria narrows her eyes and sets her jaw as she turns her head on the man. Her voice is cool and measured, if odd sounding through the remodulator of the protective suit. Firmly she takes a step forward, both hands on her hip as she shifts her position to look down at Doctor Bowvich despite being smaller than the Coruscanti man. “How can he listen to us? Because we are speaking. Because we are trying, in desperate earnestness to save a world that is not ours, that could on any other day mean nothing or little to us, other than the fact that it is another world in the New Republic. He is listening to us because we are here offering to help, not because it is our job, or we are obligated to do so, but because we DESIRE to be here, because we feel compassion and a true burning to do something. And we have an idea. And idea, as crazy and bizarre as it might well sound to you, that may well work.” “THAT is why he is listening to us trying to save his home and his people. And we would do the same for your home and your people. It's just the type of folk we are. Get used to it.” Pausing for just a moment, Ti'Ilandria looks like she just might step towards Bowvich again, before she grunts, and turns her attention towards Grawwwbreck, her head tilted towards the side just a bit. “Sorry for putting words in your mouth there. Ifn' I got it wrong, feel free to pound me on the top o' the head. Pretty used to that.” Grawwwbreck was inches away from growling back at Doctor Bowvich, when Ti’Ilandra takes the words right from his mouth. He shakes his furry head animatedly at Ti’Ilandria, then turns to Doctor Bowvich and waves his hands about, growling out a flurried response in his own native tongue. Luke just watches it all with a subdued sense of amusement, subdued mostly by the overarcing severity of the situation and the wildness of their plan. Once the Wookiee has finished, he smirkily translates, “Grawwwbreck agrees with Lieutenant De-Inaris.” He’s barely finshed before Grawwwbreck is grabbing Luke by the arm, and walking off with him toward the nearest turbolift. Luke looks over his shoulder toward Ti’Ilandria, calling out to her. “Get those scanners modified! I’ll call you when the Elders are ready.” He turns. “Easy, Grawwwbreck, alright alright I’m coming!”